The Art of Friendship
by kylodious
Summary: When Yami escapes to equestia, two sun goddess will team up for the greater good. T for violence.


Amaterasu was lost. She and waka were going home when Yami suddenly sprung back to life, attacked their ship and pulled them through some weird hole thing. Now she didn't know were she was, and Waka and Yami were both nowhere to be found. She noticed a castle and walked up to it. It was hanging off of a mountain, and was built differently than any buildings she had seen in Nippon. As she walked through the town she saw some horses, but they were smaller then the ones back home, with larger eyes, and unusual colors, plus some had horns and others had wings. Whenever she approached them they ran away. Eventually one ran up to her, The strange horse had a horn and a white coat, with a blue mane and tail. "I don't know how you got here, but you are _not_ attacking the castle!"  
Ammy's mouth gapped, Kazegami was the only horse he met that could talk before. The pony pointed it's horn and shot a beam of blue energy at Amaterasu, who jumped back, got low to the ground and started growling at him.  
"Wait!" another voice called out, both the pony and Amaterasu looked in it's direction. It was another one, this one had wings, and a horn, this one was much taller, with bigger wings and a bigger horn then any of the other ones she saw.  
"P-Princess Celestia, what are you doing here" The small white one asked and bowed.  
"I am here, Shining Armor because I saw what happened"  
Shining Armor looked puzzled "What do you mean?" He stood back up as he asked.  
"You attacked this wolf for no reason." Celestia walked up to Amaterasu, showing none of the fear the others had shown.  
"I was only protect-"  
"This wolf clearly meant no harm, I could tell from watching it, it's lost and confused. This is not how I want Equestria to be known."  
Shining Armor looked down "Forgive me princess"  
The princess smiled gently at him "It's alright, you were merely doing what you thought best as captain of the royal guards" Then she turned to Amaterasu "Now then, what to do about you?" She eyed the white wolf. "I don't suppose you can talk?"  
Amaterasu responded the only way she could, with a bark and wolf-grin.  
"Hmmm, this might make communication difficult." Suddenly the air was filled the scent of cherry blossoms as they blew past everyone. "Well this is odd, is this your doing wolf?"  
Suddenly a figure formed in front of them. "No, this would be my doing." The figure was none other then Sakuya, the sight of someone familiar made Amaterasu wag her tail and bark happily.  
"Can you explain what's going on please?"  
Sakuya shook her head "I can not, being in this world is a strain for me as it is, but I brought someone who can" suddenly a green bouncing ball jumped out of Sakuya's cleavage. "I must go now, may the fresh scent of flowers protect you always." and with that Sakuya disappeared.  
Celestia looked over to see Amaterasu licking the glowing green ball.  
"Alright furball I get it, I missed you too, but I don't wanna smell like wolf breath."  
Shining Armor was confused beyond belief. "Princess, what's going on?"  
Celestia was smiling. "If I had to guess, I'd say two very close friends being reunited."  
The bouncing ball jumped on Amaterasu's head. "listen, we need to talk, some wicked bad stuff is about to go down, we need to talk somewhere private."  
Celestia nodded, her smile suddenly replaced with a business face, she didn't like where this was going. "Alright, We shall go to my throne room. But first, introductions are in order, I am Princess Celestia." She offered her hoof.  
"I'm the wandering artist and celestial envoy Issun, and furball here is Amaterasu."  
Amaterasu put her paw on Celestia's hoof.  
"Shining Armor please awaken my sister, she needs to hear this as well."  
He saluted her and galloped off.

As Celestia and Amaterasu waited for Luna to come in they were talking.  
"So what you're saying is something evil escaped from your world, and it's your job to fight it?"  
Issun nodded his head, not that anyone could see it, "That's right, and the sooner we take care of it, the better"  
Suddenly Shining Armor burst into the room "Princess Celestia, Luna is missing!"  
Celestia stood up. "What? has anypony seen her?"  
He shook his head gravely.  
"It was Yami!" Issun declared dramatically. "I'd bet you anything it was Yami who did this!" Celestia look at the inch-tall boy. "This yami is the evil you need to take care of?"  
Another invisible nod from Issun.  
"Shining Armor, get Cadence, and summon Twilight and her friends."  
He nodded and ran off to take care of things immediately.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Issun asked rudely, disregarding her rank.  
"If this Yami is responsible for Luna's disappearance I am going with you and I will save my sister."  
Issun stared at her. "Normally I'd object, an account of me and Ammy usually get things done solo, and I don't really trust royals, but I can see on your face that you won't back down."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence guided Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash to the throne room.  
"Whats going on anyways? Why did the princess wanna see us?" Rainbow dash asked, flying and a slow pace slightly above everypony else.  
"I'm curious too, it seemed sudden and rather urgent." Twilight added.  
"I'll let her explain" Shining Armor said as he and Cadence opened the doors with their magic, their horns each glowed slightly and the doors swung open, revealing Celestia talking to Amaterasu.  
"What they hay? is that a wolf in the throne room?" Again Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, the second was Fluttershy who could only go "Ah!" as she hide behind everypony.  
"Everypony calm down, her name is Amaterasu, and she's friendly."  
Pinkie Pie was the first to walk up to the wolf, well actually she bounced over to her. "Hiya! My name's Pinkie Pie!" She shook Amaterasu's paw. "It's nice to meet you! How'd ya get here anyways? What's with all those red lines?"  
Issun jumped on Pinkie's head, settling on her nose. "Woah calm down there, one question at a time."  
Pinkie stared at the green dot on her nose. "Hi there! I didn't see you, I'm-"  
"Pinkie Pie, I heard. The name's issun."  
Suddenly Issun was snatched off the pink party pony's nose by Fluttershy " Awww, look at you, you're so cute, you're like a glowing, talking, parasprite."  
Issun jumped out of her hooves. "Hey, who do you think you are?"  
The bright yellow pegasus backed away, teary eyed "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just see cute animals and I get excited" She looked like she was going to cry any minute  
"Aww geeze, don't cry, it's alright, but we need to focus."  
Applejack walked up to them. "He's right, princess why'd you get all of us here?"  
Celestia looked at all of them "It seems these two are from another world, and they are trying to track down and destroy a great evil."  
Rarity thought she saw where this was going. "And you want us to use the  
Elements of Harmony again?"  
Celestia shook her head. "No, I'll be going with them, but I need you six to take care of certain duties while I'm away"  
Twilight took a step closer. "Like what princess?"  
Celestia looked at them "Rainbow Dash, you will be leading the pegasus division of the royal guards, Applejack will lead the Earth Pony Division."  
The two looked at each other and grinned, it sounded like fun.  
"What about the rest of us?" Fluttershy asked meekly. "I'm sorry, but the only other pony I have a job for is Twilight, she'll be leading the group of unicorns that will raise and lower the moon each night."  
With that the group looked confused.  
"But isn't that Princess Luna's job?"  
Twilight's question made the princess look down. "I'm afraid she's missing. Shining Armor and Cadence will lead the sun group, you'll lead the moon group." Then she looked at all of them "Stick close to the castle, I'm not sure what is going to happen, but I want you all close in case we need the Elements of Harmony."  
Twilight nodded. "You can count on us, right girls?"  
They all nodded in agreement.  
"You just worry about Luna, we'll take care of things here, I'll have the pegasus troops ready at a moments notice." Applejack nodded "And I got the ground troops, so don't you worry about a thing Princess."  
Celestia smiled and nodded "Thank you everypony." Then she turned to Amaterasu, who had curled up in a ball and was napping  
"Wake up furball!" Issun bounced as hard as he could, which admittedly wasn't very hard. "You ready for another adventure?"  
With that Amaterasu jumped up barked excitedly. With that the three of them left the castle


End file.
